warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Millie/PR
Personality :Millie is a kind, caring, optimistic she-cat. She always tries to be cheerful and supportive, and is good at caring for other cats. Relationships Graystripe :Millie first meets Graystripe when he is trapped in a distant Twolegplace. She is a kittypet living there, and she helps him find his way back to his housefolk’s house when he is lost. She is the first cat act kindly toward Graystripe during his time with the Twolegs. Graystripe talks with Millie again, and starts telling her about Clan life and his time in ThunderClan. Millie is interested and wants to learn more, and eventually, she asks Graystripe to teach her how to hunt and fight. Graystripe does, but figures she’ll lose interest in it soon. But Millie doesn’t lose interest, and turns out to be really good at hunting and fighting. Teaching Millie makes Graystripe feel like a warrior again, and Millie encourages him to try and find his Clan again. At first, Graystripe rejects the idea and is angry with Millie. But eventually, he decides to try and journey to ThunderClan. He asks Millie to come with him, but she says that she can’t just leave her life in Twolegplace with her housefolk. Graystripe is saddened, but understands. However, a few days after Graystripe leaves, he collapses in an abandoned lot, feverish and starving. Millie catches up with him and nurses him back to health, and the two cats journey together to find ThunderClan. During this time, Graystripe realizes his feelings for Millie, and grapples with wether he should tell her or not. When Graystripe and Millie are close to the lake, Graystripe admits his love to Millie, and asks her to be his mate. Millie accepts, saying that that’s all she’s ever wanted since she first layed eyes on him. Graystripe and Millie arrive together in ThunderClan, and Graystripe introduces his mate to his Clan. They join the Clan together as warriors, and retire to the elder’s den together. Her Twoleg :Millie enjoyed being a kittypet with her Twoleg, and her Twoleg pampered her and made sure she had everything she needed. Millie thinks that she’ll spend her whole life with her Twoleg, until she meets Graystripe and starts yearning for the warrior life. She is conflicted on wether she should stay or go, but eventually decides to leave her privileged life and go with Graystripe to ThunderClan. Briarlight :Millie loved all her kits equally, until Briarpaw is injured by a tree falling into ThunderClan camp. She loses mobility in her hind legs, and Millie begins to pay more attention to her than her other two kits. She fusses over Briarlight constantly, and is annoying for Jayfeather to deal with when she tries to boss him around. Briarlight is embarrassed by her mother’s attention, as she wants to be treated like a normal warrior. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe :Millie loves all her kits, even though she sometimes forgets to show it. When she starts paying more attention to Briarlight, Blossomfall becomes jealous and angry, and even joins the Dark Forest to get more attention. Millie doesn’t notice, and Bumblestripe doesn’t seem to care as he is too busy chasing after Dovewing. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages